Moto family
The Moto family, descendants of the barbaric Ujik-hai, were the ruling family of the Unicorn Clan since Shinjo's return from the Burning Sands. Founding A few months after Lady Shinjo and the Ki-Rin Clan left the Empire, they discovered a tribe in the Burning Sands called the Ujik-hai. The Ujik-hai attacked the newcomers, but were defeated. Rumors of the divinity of Shinjo spread throughout the tribes, and many pledged themselves to her. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 8 The Moto family was founded upon the death of Moto, the first Ujik-hai who swore allegiance to Shinjo. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 23 As such, the Moto were the only family of the Unicorn Clan to have come from outside of Rokugan. Way of the Unicorn, pp. 27-29 They became "the right hand of Shinjo", the shock cavalry that was used to break enemy lines during battles. Way of the Unicorn, p. 44 Moto samurai valued power and precision, which required order and discipline. The warriors under the command of Moto officers must perform rigorous drills and other military exercises on a regular basis. Masters of War, p. 124 History Contact with the Ashalan After the War with the Rocs the families of the Ki-Rin were divided into four groups to search for a passage home. The Ide and Moto encountered the Ashalan, a race of immortal beings sharing a finite number of souls. Secrets of the Unicorn, pp. 8-9 Contact with Merenae In the year 439, during the Unicorn Clan's wanderings, the Moto family reached the port of Aqahba, and the local captain Shereid Ibn Shihan told of the distant nation named Merenae. Imperial Histories, p. 73 The Moto sailed overseas and contacted the kingdom, making the first contact between Rokugan and this gaijin nation. Fires of Toshi Ranbo, Part One, by Rich Wulf The Dark Moto After the Return of the Unicorn in 815, the Moto saw what the threat of the Shadowlands were for the first time, and decided to show their strength by defeating it. In 825, led by their Daimyo Moto Tsume, they rode into the Shadowlands, hoping to aid the Crab in their fight. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 16 The few who returned had their hair white, and their hearts full of cold fear. Within five years, all of the survivors had died aged well beyond their years. Way of the Unicorn, p. 45 Return of Shinjo When the Scorpion Clan returned from their exile after the disapearance of Toturi I, they brought back the remainder of the Moto as well as their Kami, Shinjo. Shinjo discovered that the Unicorn Clan had been corrupted by the Kolat (Qolat) and removed the Shinjo family from power, making the Moto the ruling family of the Unicorn. Hidden Emperor, 54 Destruction of the Dark Moto In 1133 the Moto Khan Moto Gaheris destroyed the Dark Moto by using fierce tactics from the Burning Sands, unifying their line once and for all, Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition p. 24 Secrets of the Unicorn p. 10 in the Battle of Twilight Mountains. Clan letter to the Unicorn #15 (Welcome Home letters) Changes after the Dark Moto The loss of their family's honor made them colder, more ruthless, more determined than ever before. Their connection with the Shadowlands through the Dark Moto changed them forever. To reflect this change the mon and motto were also changed. Politics Moto Daimyo and Khan Historically, the daimyo of the Moto was called daimyo, just as all the other families and clans in Rokugan. Recently, with the coming of the remaining Moto from the Burning Sands with Shinjo, the Moto daimyo have taken to calling themselves "Khan" instead. With the promotion of the Moto family to the leadership of the Unicorn Clan as a whole, the Unicorn Clan Champion had been referred to as the Khan as well. The Legion of the Dead: Khan of the Sands Tradition broken Shinjo Min-Hee was the first khan which was not a Moto Daimyo. Rulebook story (Forgotten Legacy), by Shawn Carman and Rusty Priske Vassals of the Moto * Onshigawa family Within the Family Mon of the Moto The original mon of the Moto family was an optimistic red chrysanthemum. After the Moto Ride it was changed by a new one which bore the face of death - a stylized mask that matched the ghostly white make-up worn by the Moto samurai into battle. This mon was stark and grim. When the family restored its honor in the midtwelfth century, some of them began using the red chrysanthemum design again, but the white kabuki mon also remained in use, especially with the White Guard and the Moto Fanatics. Great Clans, p. 239 Family Motto The original motto of the Moto was "Moto can die, but cannot yield." After the appearance of the Dark Moto it was replaced by the new one - "Never." Schools The following are the basic Schools within the Unicorn Clan: * Ki-Rin Moto Nomad * Moto Bushi * Moto Priest of Death * Moto Vindicator Paths The following are the Paths within the Unicorn Clan: * Khol Raider * Moto Acrobat * Moto Death Judge * Moto White Guard Lands The Moto had been a nomadic people for centuries. It was only after the return of Shinjo from the Burning Sands in 1132 that they finally acquired lands of their own. Their lands were largely flat plains, allowing their cavalry ample room to practice their trademark maneuvers. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 14 Provinces * Enkaku province (M4) * Ikoku province (M3) * Kawabe province (M2) * Zenzan province (M1) Holdings of the Moto * City between the Rivers * Daikoku Seido * The Dojo of the Left * Mizu Mura * Shiro Moto * Village by the Sleeping River * Watchtower of the River of the Unexpected Hero * White Shore Village See also * Moto family/Meta Daimyo Moto Category:Unicorn Clan Leaders Category:Unicorn Clan Families Category:Ujik-hai